Guilt
by Ocimi
Summary: Link feels guilty after leaving Romani in her time of need.


"I know it feels terrible now... But think! In two days time you'll have to play the song of time and you can do it then. We need to focus on saving the world!" Link's friend Tatl tried to soothe. Link made no response back, just rode. Tears clouding his vision as the guilt of leaving his friend hit him right in the gut. The further he got away from the little Ranch the more he thought he could hear her screams... The more his guilt ate him alive. He spurred Epona, begging her to go faster, to outrun his wild with guilt mind. He rode blindly, trusting Epona to take him to the place he needed to go, the place that forced him to leave his friend. More tears blinded his vision as Epona ran. The sadness he felt was so great that even Epona felt the grief. What on earth could grieve the once hero to such pain? Soon the grassy terrain turned to sand and Tatl called Link's attention to herself.

"Link, snap out of it. We have a world to save! If you don't buck up she'll die anyway! You can save her once we have all the giants, okay?" Link blinked the tears away and seemingly followed Tatl's instructions. However on the inside the hero's mind still wailed, still threw guilt into his face. He hid it well but he was being eaten up on the inside. Almost automatically Link guided Epona towards the sea, hanging on as she jumped the fence he previously could not get over. Within seconds he found himself dismounting Epona and walking to the waters edge.  
"Hey... Link what is up with all those seagulls?" Tatl asked, perched on his shoulder. Link grunted and put his hand over his eyes, peering in the distance. With a gasp he discovered it was a Zora. Without a moments hesitation Link waded deeper before finally swimming to the creature. Tatl, not one for getting wet flew over to the Zora.

"He's not dead, yet. Hurry Link!" Link, indeed, hurried. As soon as he got close, the Zora spoke. His wish was for Link to push him to shore. Link hesitated, then obliged. Gently pushing the wounded Zora towards the sand. Some part of Link hoped that maybe he could save the Zora. Maybe the Zora would be alright and Link could maybe get some of the guilt off his chest if he saved the life of another. As soon as the Zora touched the bottom, he struggled to stand. When Link tried to help the Zora weakly batted him away then stumbled onto the beach. He only made it a few feet before he collapsed in pain. Link ran over, falling to his knees next to the Zora. The Zora looked at him, and Link could clearly see the defeat in his eyes.

"Uuungh... I am Mikau of the Zora people... guitarist in the Zora band... I think this is it for me... My final message... Will you listen to it?" The Zora, Mikau, asked Link. Link could only nod, hopelessly, feeling completely useless. Much to Link's surprise the Zora managed to get up. His removed the guitar from his back and started to sing his final request to Link. The last line the Zora sang with his weak voice gave Link the key to helping. Heal his soul. With a heavy heart Link knew what he had to do. He produced his Ocarina and with sadness in his heart he played the song of healing. Link watched as the Mikau's labored breathing slowly stopped. Just as he took his last breathe the Zora smiled. Link bowed his head in respect and started to dig. Once the hole was big enough Link carried the dead Zora to his final resting place and slowly buried him. He took the guitar the Zora had and used it as a grave marker before he finally stood back. His greif hit him full force and he nearly fell to his knees. Instead of falling he simply bowed his head in respect before turning. As he turned he knew what he had to do. He walked a few steps and picked up the Zora mask left behind by Mikau and without hesitation put it up to his face. The pain of the transformation caused him to yell out as his bones shifted and grew. Once the transformation was complete he looked to his companion.

"The pirates fortress? Yeah I know where it is. Why?" Tatl had asked. But Link never answered, only walked into the water with a new determination in his heart. He may not have saved two people today, but he certainly wasn't going to let seven baby Zora's die if he could help it.


End file.
